


Снова играем в старые игры

by juliasd



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Кое-что не меняется и три года спустя; в старшей школе они никогда не были в одном классе; скоро выпускной.





	Снова играем в старые игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Games Renewed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131798) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Последний год старшей школы. Прислонившись спиной к широкому стволу, Митани положил ноги на толстую ветку. Не впервой ему было курить на дереве. Хотелось успокоиться и почувствовать себя дерзким и независимым.  
Девчонку он заметил, когда та была довольно далеко. Канэко немного похудела, но всё ещё была крепышкой. Не уродина, но какая-то серая, глазу зацепиться не за что.  
Когда она подошла ближе, и стали видны её косички, Митани ещё раз убедился, что она именно такая, какой он замечал её в школе.  
Она остановилась в нескольких ярдах от дерева так, чтобы не надо было запрокидывать голову.  
— Так и думала, что ты здесь. Вообще-то там тебя ищут.  
Митани вынул изо рта сигаретку, пустил дым и снова молча вставил её в рот. Очень невежливый способ поприветствовать старую знакомую, но, насколько он помнил, она тоже никогда не отличалась учтивостью.

Канэко скривилась и пожала плечами. Как всегда, пофигизма больше, чем скромности.  
— Ты должен заниматься подготовкой к экзаменам, а не терять здесь время, — уверенно заявила она. Но в её голосе не было нравоучительного снисхождения, которое так бесило Митани, когда он слышал его от родственников и учителей. Это грёбаное снисхождение было даже в мягких увещеваниях Акари, заставляя его разрываться пополам между чувством вины и желанием устроить мятеж.  
— Ну и? Тебя прислали мне это сказать?  
— Вот ещё. Оно мне надо?  
Неужели она сейчас будет такая же, как в средней школе? Митани всегда подозревал, но так и не нашёл доказательств, что вот это её нарочитое равнодушие к нему — не более чем игра. Вот и сейчас она совершенно невозмутимо смотрела на него, прямо, не смущаясь.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты снова поиграл со мной в го. В следующем месяце будут межшкольные соревнования.  
Забавно, как настойчиво продолжает всплывать его детское увлечение.  
— Попроси Шиндо.  
— Шиндо-кун занят, — «а ты нет», ясно слышалось в её голосе. — Ты же знаешь, что лучше играть с тем, кто ближе к твоему уровню? Спорим, что теперь я смогу выиграть без всякой форы?

Такая детская шпилька, но Митани уже зацепило. Сигаретка отложена, ей даже позволено упасть на землю.  
— Ты ведь хорошо понимаешь, с кем разговариваешь?  
— Значит, поиграем? — обрадовалась Канэко.  
— Я ещё не согласился.  
Но её бессмысленно обманывать, поэтому он поправляется:  
— Сыграю одну игру. Если будет скучно, большего не жди.  
— Ну и хорошо. Сейчас я иду на дополнительные курсы, поэтому увидимся у Акари в восемь.  
Так и не перестала командовать.  
Митани подумал, что если он сыграет и быстро уйдёт, то будет выглядеть достойно и взросло. Но… Нет, это будет слишком сложно, и он снова надел маску безразличия.  
— Да какая разница?  
Митани отметил для себя, не забыть прийти к Акари в восемь тридцать. Ничего особенного, она уже давно привыкла что он не приходит вовремя.  
— Если ты опоздаешь, мы сядем есть без тебя.  
Вот гадство.

Она всегда знала, как его уделать. Всегда была на высоте везде, кроме гобана. Должно быть для этого она сейчас и вернулась, чтобы проиграть ещё одну игру. Проиграть ему.  
Канэко улыбнулась и стала почти хорошенькой. Излишняя самоуверенность всегда мешала ей быть просто милой девочкой.  
— Жду с нетерпением. Сыграем как раньше, да?  
«Не будет как раньше», — захотелось сказать Митани. Три года между четырнадцатью и семнадцатью — это целая жизнь. Кажется, что они снова приятели, но это лишь поверхностное впечатление. Когда они встретятся у Акари и поговорят второй раз — всё изменится. Но это уже абсолютно неважно.  
Их прошлые отношения были вполне нормальными, хотя он и не скучал по ним, не хотел их возобновить. То, что происходит сейчас, намного интереснее.  
— Я буду в восемь, — сказал Митани.  
И он действительно там будет.


End file.
